


Asteria

by thinkbucket



Series: Mythology Series [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, but with a moodboard!, late night call, soft, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkbucket/pseuds/thinkbucket
Summary: Tissaia awakens with a start at the sound. It’s still quite dark as she fumbles around for her phone, face down on her nightstand. She picks it up and barely registers the name before she answers.“Yennefer?"-a very short, modern au ficlet + moodboard
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Mythology Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756774
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Asteria

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry it's really short, don't kill me please. this was all i could manage

* * *

Tissaia awakens with a start at the sound. It’s still quite dark as she fumbles around for her phone, face down on her nightstand. She picks it up and barely registers the name before she answers. 

“Yennefer? What’s wrong?” Tissaia sits upright in bed, fully prepared to get up and run to her car if necessary. 

“I can’t sleep.”

Tissaia removes her phone from her ear long enough to glance at the time. 

“Darling, it’s two a.m.”

“I know. I just can’t sleep,” it’s said almost petulantly, yet somehow she still sounds so small.

Tissaia lays back down, draws her knees up a little. “Is something troubling you? Are you worried about something?”

“No I just. I think I just wanted to hear your voice. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called. Good night.”

And then Tissaia is staring at her phone, 2:01 blinking back at her innocently. She sighs as she unlocks her phone and she definitely will feel this in the morning, but knows she won’t regret it. Not when it’s her. Not when she needed her.

“Hello?”

It’a a funny thing. To be wanted. When someone’s presence is enough, just _being_ there. The physical distance is of little significance, not when the warmth of a voice can be wrapped around oneself like a blanket.

“It’s rude to hang up on people, Yennefer.”

“God. I know. But so is ringing them at ungodly hours for no reason.” Even if this is the one time that she gets such remorse from as an obstinate woman as Yennefer, she will not have it.

“This isn’t no reason, Yennefer. You can’t sleep.”

“It just seems like a shit reason to me now. Just go back to sleep, Tissaia, I’ll be fine. Promise.”

“What have I told you about making promises you won’t keep?”

A chuckle, brief and quiet, tinny through the phone. 

“Tell me what you need, Yennefer,” Tissaia says then.

“Can you just talk to me?” she whispers in reply. “Just keep talking to me and maybe I’ll fall asleep. But I’ve just been laying here and I couldn’t, and I started pacing and I’ve-“ 

Tissaia cuts her off, “What do you want to talk about, darling?”

“Anything. Just literally anything. I don’t care. You could talk about your work, or your favorite book, or tell me again how much you like the color of my eyes.”

“Your eyes are stunning,” Tissaia laughs, “And I have far too many favorite books, but I will tell you about one that reminds me of you.”

She doesn’t quite know when it is that Yennefer falls asleep, or when she herself stops talking and instead starts dreaming of throaty laughs and purple eyes, but when she wakes up not too long later and begins to get ready for work, she can still remember Yennefer’s soft breathing and wonders what it’d be like to be laying there next to her to hear it.


End file.
